


Andrew Tanner One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foreplay, Language, Military, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Andrew Tanner, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inRed Dawn. Stories are listed in alphabetical order.





	1. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew looks for his family after the war is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character.

It’s finally over.

This damn ridiculous war is finished, and I can go home.

But as I stand in front of what used to be my house, it becomes apparent that I don’t have a home anymore.

I make my way to the refugee center, hoping that I’ll find them there.

The family I wasn’t with when everything started because I was leading a training exercise out of state.

I taught Robin, my wife, how to fight and survive a long time ago.

I thought it was just a precaution.

She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever known. She would never give up.

But she was pregnant when I left. Just a few months away from giving birth. And my daughter was only five.

With a child that young and one on the way, all by herself, I don’t know if any amount of fight would be enough.

The refugee center is packed to capacity. Everyone’s milling around, looking for their people, wondering where they’re going to go and how they’re going to rebuild.

I’m not worried about the future. I can manage that.

What I can’t manage is being without them.

Robin and I were high school sweethearts. She’s the only woman I’ve ever kissed. The only woman I’ve ever made love to. She was my first everything, and I was hers.

She waited for me when I joined the military. She wrote me a letter every single day that I was gone.

When I returned after my first tour, I married her.

I stayed in the military. We moved around a lot. She worked odd jobs and took online classes so she could become a teacher and help support the family we planned to have.

When I retired from active duty and took an administrative position, we started having kids. 

It took longer than we expected for Robin to get pregnant. For a while, we were afraid that it wouldn’t happen at all. I used to hold her every month when her period came while she cried.

She never blamed me. Not once. When I worried that it was my fault, or that I’d made us wait too long, she comforted me.

There’s only two things in this whole world that make me feel better. My wife and my daughter. My son will be the third.

Everything I do is for my family. If they’re gone now, I don’t know what I’m going to do.

I just stand still, looking around helplessly, hoping to see Robin’s face somewhere in the crowd.

I swallow, trying not to cry. I feel so empty inside.

Then a voice rings out through the sea of people, clear as a bell. A voice that I would recognize anywhere.

“Daddy?”

I turn my head, and now I really do start to cry.

“Casey? Baby, is that you?” I kneel down as she runs to me, scooping her up into my arms.

She squeals happily. “I missed you, Daddy!” She puts her little hands on the sides of my face. “You grew a beard!”

I laugh. “Yeah, I did, honey.” I always used to be clean-shaven, but that hasn’t exactly been high on my list of priorities for the past eight months. “I missed you too, Ladybug,” I tell her, hugging her tight. “Look at how big you got.”

“You should see AJ, Daddy!” she replies. “He’s big too. Mommy says so.”

“Your mom and brother are here too? Where, sweetie?” She wriggles down from my arms and takes my hand, tugging me along.

“This way, Daddy!”

Casey leads me into a corner of the big room. “Mommy!” she calls excitedly. “Mommy, I found Daddy!”

I see Robin before she sees me. She’s sitting on a mattress on the floor, smiling and making noises at a little bundle resting in the middle of it.

When she hears Casey, her head snaps up and she looks my way. I smile at her, tears streaming down my cheeks. She starts to cry too, putting both hands over her mouth in surprise.

“Andy?” She gets up and walks forward once Casey is sitting next to the baby on the mattress, her eyes locked on my face like she’s trying to assure herself that I’m real. She stops in front of me and reaches up to touch my cheek reverently. “Andy, is it really you?”

“It’s really me, Robin. Underneath all the hair, at least.” She laughs lightly, but I muffle the sound by pulling her into my arms and kissing her desperately, cupping her cheek in my hand and holding her close to me.

I honestly thought I would never get to feel her like this again.

“I knew you’d come back,” she whispers in my ear, standing on her tiptoes, her lips moving all over my face. “I knew you were still out there fighting to come home to us.”

“Always, Robin. Always.”

I glance down as Casey wanders up beside us. She’s holding her baby brother in her arms. “Daddy! This is AJ! Do you wanna hold him?”

“I do, Ladybug.” I lean down and she gives him to me.

“He’s about six months old now,” Robin confirms. I realize that I don’t even know exactly when he was born and sigh; I feel like I’ve missed so much of his life.

“AJ?” I wonder, looking at Robin curiously. We had planned to name him Michael.

“Andrew Jr.,” she explains quietly. “I know that wasn’t the plan, but just look at him, Andy.”

I see what she’s getting at.

Casey looks like both of us. Robin’s nose, my eyes and hair.

AJ looks exactly like me.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, Robin,” I murmur.

She buries her face in my chest, holding me tight. “Don’t apologize, Andy. It wasn’t your fault.”

Casey puts her arms around our legs and I look down at AJ snuggled between us. “You kept them safe.”

She gazes up at me. “Of course I did, Andy. You taught me how.”

I bend my head so I can give her another kiss. “I’m never leaving any of you ever again, Robin. I promise.”


	2. High School Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Robin remember how they met. This is a sequel to _Medal of Honor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character.

**Robin**

The first time I saw Andrew Tanner, I was walking to my new school. It was halfway through my sophomore year, and my family had just relocated to Oregon.

_I stop when a motorcycle pulls up next to me, blushing when I turn my head and realize that it’s being driven by a very handsome boy._

_“Want a ride?” he asks._

_I look around nervously, biting my lip. “I don’t know you,” I finally say softly._

_“I’m Andrew Tanner. Andy. We’re neighbors. I saw you come out of the house next to mine.” He holds out his hand and I step just a little closer to shake it._

_“I’m Robin Ballard,” I tell him, eyeing his bike._

_He notices and grins. “Do you like it?” he wonders._

_I smile shyly. “They scare me, actually,” I admit._

_“I’ll protect you, Robin.” He hasn’t let go of my hand._

_I believe him. “Okay.”_

_I get on behind him and hold on tight._

Andy’s protected me ever since that day. He takes his promises very seriously.

**Andrew**

Why did I stop when I first saw Robin?

It was because she looked so sad. So lonely. Like she was just going through the motions.

I didn’t understand how someone so young and beautiful could seem so empty.

When I decided to say I would protect her, I thought I meant it as a joke. But when the words came out of my mouth, I realized that they were completely serious.

I was a sophomore too, and she ended up having the exact same schedule as me. I walked her to all of her classes and volunteered to help make sure she was caught up. She stayed after school and watched my basketball practice while she organized her homework, and then I took her home and we studied together.

After that first day, we barely spent any time apart.

We’d known each other for about two weeks when it happened. I’d been trying to work up the courage to ask her to the next week’s school dance, but it was obvious that something was distracting her.

_“Are you all right, Robin?” I gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_My heart clenches when she starts to cry. I pick her up in my arms, settling her in my lap and cradling her head against my shoulder. “Shh, Robin, shh. It’s okay. Please don’t cry. Just tell me what’s wrong and let me fix it.”_

_“You can’t fix it, and I can’t tell anybody!” she sobs._

_“Sure you can,” I encourage her. “You can trust me, Robin.”_

_“He told me not to tell,” she whimpers, clinging to me._

_I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. “Robin, is someone hurting you?”_

_She sniffles and looks up at me. “Oh!” she exclaims. “Oh, no. Not like how you mean. I’m sorry, Andy.”_

_I stroke her face and press my nose into her hair. She’s so soft and she smells so good. “I’m just worried about you, Robin,” I confess. “I don’t like seeing you unhappy.”_

_“Why?”_

I didn’t know the answer until she asked the question.

When I told her that I thought I was in love with her, she started to cry again and said she loved me too.

Then she told me everything.

Robin’s parents divorced when she was eight. It wasn’t amicable. She spent most of her childhood communicating for them and taking care of her younger brothers. It wore on her more than she let on.

Then her father visited and finally told her that the reason her parents broke up was because her mother had been having an affair with the man she was currently dating.

She’d already known, she told me. What bothered her was her father telling her and then insisting that she keep it a secret. She didn’t understand why. There was no custody battle, and she had already favored her father over her mother. It was just one more thing she didn’t want to have to deal with.

She apologized for dumping all of her baggage on me and told me she didn’t deserve my love. She thought she was too screwed up, and she didn’t think it was fair to push her relationship ideals on me.

I asked her what they were. She quietly told me that she only wanted to marry once and that she wanted to make her own family and stop talking to hers.

I told her that I completely understood.

Then I begged her to stay with me and let me make all her dreams come true.

Her mother was nervous when we started dating. At first, I got it. Dating the boy next door, hanging out at his house all the time. The proximity was a bit much for her.

I thought she’d get over it. But it became clear eventually that she just couldn’t handle how happy Robin was because of me.

Our senior year, her mother decided to move to get her away from me. But by the time she was ready, Robin had already turned eighteen. I helped her tell my parents the truth, holding her hand the whole time. They said she could stay with us so that we didn’t have to be apart.

Her mother tried to stop her, but there was nothing she could do. Legally, Robin was an adult.

I’d never heard an argument like that before, and I’ve never heard one like it since. I was there the whole time. Robin’s mother demanded that I leave, but I refused.

Roughly two months later, I turned eighteen. When my parents left for a week to visit family, we stayed behind to keep going to school and finally made love for the first time.

I didn’t last very long, but at least I was ready to go again fast.

I never thought I’d care about someone as much as I care about Robin.

I love her, and I’d do anything for her.

**Robin**

I knew Andy wanted to join the military. It was the only thing he’d ever thought about doing.

I can’t say that I was a fan of the idea. How could I be? It felt like sending him away to die.

If I had asked him not to go, I know he would have stayed. He’d do anything for me.

But I would have never been able to forgive myself if I had taken away his dream.

So Andy became a Marine. I didn’t have the money to go to college, so I worked. His parents let me stay with them without paying rent so I could save as much as possible. They joked that their house had never been so clean. I cooked too; I wanted to do what I could, since they were being so generous.

Besides, keeping myself busy kept me from going crazy worrying about Andy.

I wrote him a letter every single day that he was gone. He sent me postcards whenever he could. They always said the same thing.

_I’m still safe. I love you._

When he came back from his first tour, he showed me all my letters. He’d kept every one.

Then he’d gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

I’d thrown myself into his arms and said yes, of course.

We’d thought about getting married before he joined the military. He told me that we had to wait. When I asked why, he said that he had to prove he was as strong as me.

It was a flattering answer. But I know the truth. Andy is stronger than I could ever be.

We got married at the courthouse. I wore a white dress I bought at a thrift store. His parents were our witnesses.

Then we moved wherever he was stationed. I worked whatever jobs I could find. When he was deployed again, I started taking online classes so I could be a teacher and better support the family we were planning to have.

It wasn’t the life I imagined for myself.

But now that it’s mine, I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Andrew**

Robin stirs beside me. I rub my hand gently over her belly, leaning over and kissing her cheek. It’s the middle of the night, but I know she hasn’t really been sleeping. At least she’s trying to rest, though.

She’s 35 weeks pregnant with our triplets. Two girls and a boy. She’s on bed rest and trying to make it to at least 37 weeks so that they’ll be as healthy as possible when they’re born.

When we found out, she called it my lucky shot. I laughed.

But deep down, I was worried about her and the babies.

I just want my family to be okay.

“What are you thinking about, Andy?” she murmurs.

I sigh and nuzzle her shoulder gently. “I was thinking about how we met, actually. And everything that came after.”

She smiles and runs her hand affectionately through my hair. “Me too.” She kisses my forehead. “I don’t regret any of it, Andy. Even the hard times.” She curls her fingers over mine where they’re resting on her stomach.

“I don’t either, Robin. I just worry.”

“I know, Andy. But it will be all right. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

She moans as the babies start to move and I run my palm over her middle soothingly. “We love all of you too,” I tease. Robin laughs softly.

“Yes, we do,” she agrees. “Yes, we do.”


	3. Medal of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew receives the Medal of Honor for his service during the war. This is a sequel to _Family Reunion_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character.

Robin fastens the last button on my jacket and smiles at me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. “You’re so handsome in your dress uniform, Andy,” she teases.

I grin at her. “Why do you think I keep wearing it?” I tease back, pressing my lips to hers gently. She smiles and grabs my hat from the counter, handing it to me. I tuck it under my arm and rub my smooth face against hers.

She shivers. “You don’t play fair, Andy,” she admonishes.

“Nope.” I flash her my dimples and she shakes a finger at me playfully.

“We’re ready, Mommy!” Casey skips into the bathroom; she’s holding AJ. He immediately reaches for me and I lean down to pick him up.

“Dada!” he squeals happily.

“Hey, buddy!” I kiss his forehead as Robin fixes Casey’s hair. “We better leave or we’re going to be late,” I tell her.

She nods. “Come on, everybody. Let’s go.”

****

The awards ceremony is too long. They always are, and they make me uncomfortable.

Maybe it’s just me, but if you need an award for serving your country, you’re not doing it for the right reasons.

Robin beams throughout the entire ceremony. She’s so proud of me.

That makes everything worth it.

I shake the President’s hand after he puts the Medal of Honor around my neck. It’s the highest prize a Marine can receive.

Cameras flash over and over, and I hear Robin squeak, “Casey! Come back!”

Then my daughter is hanging onto my legs and begging me to pick her up.

I do; she puts her arms around my neck and says, “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, Ladybug. What are you doing?”

“I wanted to be in the picture!” she replies excitedly, moving her hands to my face. She squeezes my cheeks and then touches my medal. “Are you a hero, Daddy?” she wonders.

“I just did my job, Ladybug. Some people say that makes me a hero.”

“You’re my hero, Daddy.” She kisses my nose and I start to cry.

“I’m glad, honey.”

****

By that night, the picture of Casey kissing me while I tear up has gone viral. I’m just happy to be home with Robin.

The kids are with my parents. It’s the first night we’ve been away from them since we were all reunited six months ago.

I put my hat in its spot in the closet and start to undo my belt, forgetting about the medal around my neck. Robin lifts it free and puts it in its box, then comes back over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

“You’re my hero too, you know,” she confesses sincerely. I drop my head and kiss her hairline.

“You’re mine,” I reveal. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you, Andy.” I bite my lip, looking down into her eyes shyly. She giggles. “What is it, Andy?”

“I want to have another baby,” I whisper. I’ve been thinking about it ever since I returned home. “I know we should wait a little while longer since AJ’s only a year old, but I wanted to tell you.”

She takes my hands in hers and slides them under her skirt. My pants get tight as I realize that she’s not wearing any underwear. She pops the buttons on my jacket open and then runs her palm over my crotch.

“You don’t have to wait, Andy,” she purrs.

I pick her up and fall onto the bed on top of her.

****

Three long, sweaty lovemaking sessions later, she’s curled up against my chest, rubbing her nose through my body hair.

“Well, if that didn’t knock you up, I don’t know what will,” I joke.

Robin snuggles me, kissing my neck. “I’m already pregnant, Andy,” she murmurs.

I pull her on top of me so her nose is resting against mine. “Really, Robin?”

She nods. “I took two tests this morning. Both positive. I made an appointment to confirm next week. Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will.” I shift her so she’s lying in the crook of my arm and rest my palm on her belly. “Are you going to be okay? Isn’t it too soon after AJ?”

“Well, you can’t take it back,” she points out.

I chuckle. “True. I’m just worried about you, Robin.”

“I know, Andy. I’ll be fine as long as we’re together.”

“We will be, Robin.” I run my fingers down her arm, bringing her hand to my mouth so I can kiss it. “I promise.”


End file.
